The project from hell or was it ?
by Nathanhaleyluver
Summary: Nathan and Haley get paired for a project....it doesnt turn out the way .. it leads to an unexpected romance
1. Default Chapter

Haley sat in class listening to the teacher assign the groups for their psychology project. Mr.Carcus better put me with someone who is actually going to work Haley thought.  
  
Mr.Carcus: Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis, Jake Jagelski and Peyton Sawyer and finally Haley James and Nathan Scott.  
  
Hold up a minute Haley thought to herself... did he jsut assing me with Nathan Scott ?? OH HELL NO !! Im not working with him.. all he will do is ... well actually NOTHING !!! She turned around to see Nathan laughing with Tim... this is going to be the project from hell she thought to herself.  
  
Mr.Carcus: Ok class listen up, what you and your partner have to do is revise your class notes and write a paper on any topic that we have covered in class !! So enjoy yourselves, for the next two weeks there will be no class jsut time to work together ! That is all class dismissed.  
  
Haley got her bag and left class to go to her locker when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw none other than Nathan Scott himself.  
  
Haley: Can I help you ?  
  
Nathan: "Look your my partner so I jsut wanted to know when you wanted to work on this paper"  
  
Haley:" Fine , after school, I know you have practice since Lucas does so ill wait for you and we can go to your house since my house is always croweded."  
  
Nathan:"Great, we can study in my room, or on second hand I know something else we can do in my room." Nathan said smirking  
  
Haley: "Listen to me very clearly, I dont even want to know how many girls that smirk has gotten you in bed with but I am warning you if you so much as try anything on me I will make sure you can never have children. See you later Scott." Haley said with a smile  
  
Nathan just stood there with his jaw open, no one had ever spoken to him like that.. and oddly he respected Haley for that. Maybe this wont be such a horrible project to work on he thought ! He glanced at Haleys retreating form once more before turning around and going to his next class 


	2. Chapter two

Lucas: Hey Hales, what are you doing here ????  
  
Haley: Well we werent all as fortunate as you in our partner for the psychology project, not all of us got to be paired up with our significant other !! I mean god NATHAN !! what did I do to need this. I mean I would rather be with his monkey friend Tim that him !!!  
  
Lucas: Hey it wont be that bad.. just do it quickly and get it over with. Anyways Hales, I gotta go to practice! cya  
  
Haley went over to sit on the bleachers and while the guys warmed up.  
  
Brooke: Tutor Girl ! Wasssup ???  
  
Peyton: Hey Haley! What are doing here ??  
  
Haley: Waiting for the King of Jerks... I mean why could i have not been paired up with somone else?  
  
Brooke: Hey Haley you take gymnastics right ?  
  
Haley: Um ya why ?  
  
Brooke: Well ok look I know we dont know each other really well.. but the thing is someone droped out of the squad and I really need someone to fill in, and since you are here, I was thinking that maybe you could fill in for the rest of the season .  
  
Haley; The rest of the season.. the seaon just started Brooke !! But ok Ill do it, extracuricular activities will look good when I apply to universitiy, so u can count me in !  
  
Brooke: Great !! thx, come on lets get u changed  
  
Nathan was about to shoot when he stopped dead in his tracks...The girls locker room door had just opened revealing his wonderful psychology partner wearing that sexy cheerleading outfit. Nathan let his gaze fall over all her body. Wow he thought to himself, I always knew she was pretty, I just never realised how gorgeous she really was. Snap out of it Scott ! she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with you. And there are plenty of other girls that would be glad to be with you. You dont need Haley James.....  
  
Nathan: "Ya right..." he mumbled to himself as he finally got back to the game watching as Haley laughed witht he rest of the squad like she had always been a part of their squad 


	3. Chapter 3

Haley walked into the locker room to change. She opened up her locker to see that she hadnt closed her juice bottle enough at lucnh and it had spilt all over her cloths.  
  
Haley: Dammit !  
  
Brooke: Tutor girl no worry !! Brooke to the rescue. I always have an extra change of cloths. You never know what could happen during the day, I mean this is high school..hahaha  
  
Haley: Sure thx, what do u have for me  
  
Brooke: Here you go I have a short black skirt with a baby blue halter and a jean jacket for you !!!! Go on now try it on  
  
Haley came out and looked at herslef in the mirror, she had to admit she did look good. The skirt was just short enough to be sexy but not slutty and the halter showed of a bit of her stomach and just a little clevage. I hope Nathan likes me in this. HOLD UP.. why would I care what he thinks.. I mean I DO NOT care what King Scott thinks of me.  
  
Brooke: You look hot Tutor Girl !  
  
Haley: Thx, I appreciate it, you really saved me, I mean I have to go to Nathans house to work on our project, I wouldt want to meet his parents with juice all over my cloths.  
  
Brooke: Your going to Nathans, OMIGOD OMIGOD PEEEEEEYYYYTOOOONNNN !!!!!!!!!! Our TUTOR GIRL IS GONNA GET SOME ASSSS TONITE COMMEEE HERRRRREEEE NOWWWW!!!!!!!!  
  
Peyton: What do u mean Haley is going to get some ass  
  
Brooke: This is great !! Haley and Nathan are going to work on their project and then they will go out and OMIGOD Haley can I be your brides maid ????? ohhh and your childs godmother ! I mean Lucas will be his godfather since he is Nathans brother.......  
  
Haley: Brooke...  
  
Brooke: and you are his best friends so that means that he should be godfather. But wow maybe this will reunite the two brothers and....  
  
Peyton: Brooke.....  
  
Brooke: And well since I am with Lucas him being the godfather would only mean that I should be the godmother and OMIGOD this is so freakin great.. me with lucas, peyton with jake and u and Nathan.. we can like double.. no wait triple date.. And we can share all of our stories.. do you guys realise....  
  
Haley & Peyton: BROOKE SHUT-UP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Brooke: What?????  
  
Haley: What drugs are you on. First off I dont like Nathan and Nathan sure as hell doesnt like me. Im not cool enough for him. I just recently started hanging out with you guys... but before that I only had Lucas as a friend. And we are doing this project because we were told we had to do it together... there is nooo other rease why !!! So Brooke before you start planning Nathan and I's futur.. u gotta face the truth... we dont have a future.. Nathan Scott and I will never ever be together.. mark my words.  
  
Brooke: Whatever u say Tutor Girl Scott  
  
Haley and Peyton just looked at Brooke like she was crazy. Peyton laughed knowing that if this idea was in Brookes head than Haley was in for a ride. When Brooke decided something... she usually got it. Peyton just hoped that Haley was ready for all of this.  
  
Haley: Well psycho Brooke and Peyton, Im off Prince Charming is probably waiting for me!  
  
Brooke: Chow !! Have fun with loverboy  
  
Peyton: Cya Haley  
  
Haley left the locker room and found Nathan leaning against the gym wall. Umm he looks good. Wait NO NO NO HALEY..... Nathan is a jerk you do not like him.. anyways he would never go for you.  
  
Haley: Hey ready to go?  
  
Nathan turned to say something and then saw what she was wearing. This was not what she was wearing before. What was she trying to do kill him? She looked gorgeous...how was he supposed to concentrate with her looking like that??  
  
Nathan: Y..Yeah Im..Im.. reaadddy.  
  
Haley: Are you ok??  
  
Nathan: Y...ya lets go  
  
They waliked out to the his car...Nathan went to open the door for Haley at the same time as she was about to open it. Their hands met on the door handle and both felt a bolt of electricity. They gazed at eachother for a few moments until nathan broke away and opened the door.. once she was in he closed the door and walked over to the drivers side. Nathan and Haley both focused on the road confused about what they had just felt. This was going to be an interesting project 


End file.
